<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drunkenly Sad by boyxboy_ships_rules</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629186">Drunkenly Sad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyxboy_ships_rules/pseuds/boyxboy_ships_rules'>boyxboy_ships_rules</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Divergent (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accident, Attempted Rape, Bottom Celeb, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, My First Work in This Fandom, One Night Stands, Smut, Top Four | Tobias, idk I actually did all this in a day, idk I just really like this ship, like big BIG smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:27:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyxboy_ships_rules/pseuds/boyxboy_ships_rules</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Celeb becomes pregnant from a one night stand with Tobias.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Four | Tobias Eaton/Caleb Prior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tobias fought back tears that brimmed his eyes. "I'm breaking up with you," Tris says as she hesitates to meet Tobias's eyes. Tobias felt like his whole world was breaking. "Okay" Tobias only says then leaves Tris walking away from her. </p><p>Later that night...</p><p>Tobias walks in the streets drunkenly while holding a bottle of vodka. Tobias starts to hear sobbing so he becomes curious and sees a guy slouched down crying. Closer and closer he realizes who the man was. "Celeb?" Tobias calls out, Celeb flinches and turns his head to see Tobias standing there "Four?" Celeb calls out "Hi Celebb" Tobias slurs his words. Tobias stumbles his way over to Celeb sitting down next to him placing his head on Celeb's shoulder. Celeb tenses up but stays in silence he could smell the alcohol off of Tobias. </p><p>Tobias speaks up capturing Celeb's ears. "Your ssisstterr broke up with meeee" Tobias slurs. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear," Celeb says as he wipes his tears away. "Tell me why you have been crying?" Tobias says as he shits closer to Celeb. "I'm cold hug me" Tobias side comments as he wraps arms around Celeb's waist and brings him until touching bodies. "Uhm you're getting a little close Four" Celeb mumbles. "I don't care my heart has been broken so you should support mee" Tobias snuggles near Celeb more. Celeb sighs as he meets eye contact with Tobias. "I was crying because I was about to be..." Celeb heads wander off to the horrifying memory. "Hmm?" Tobias hums. Celeb sighs "Raped" Celeb felt more tears roll down his cheeks. </p><p>Tobias cups his cheek looking straight into his eyes. "I can still feel Peters touch" Celeb sobs. Tobias slowly wipes the tears that are falling from his face. Then with that Tobias smashes his lips onto Celebs. Celeb was in shock he immediately pulls away. "W-What are you doing!?!" Celeb stutters. Tobias smiles. "I am trying to help you" Tobias slurs. "Your drunk" Celeb says as he stands up. Tobias pulls him down onto his lap. "It's okay you're hurting" Tobias grins. "Fine" They both look into the eyes of each other they both lean in towards each other locking lips. </p><p>In Tobias's place...</p><p>Celeb and Tobias stumble into the front door lips locked with one another. Tobias lifts him up making him lean on the wall. Tobias tugs on Celebs shirt "Off" Tobias mumble going back to kissing Celeb. Celeb pulls away taking his shirt off throwing it on the ground. Tobias starts to kiss Celebs neck biting down creating hickeys everywhere "Tobias~" Celeb moans. Tobias dick starts to feel aroused as he hears his real name being called out of that sinful mouth.  </p><p>Tobias places Celeb down unbuckling his own pants. Celeb takes his pants off too, Tobias grabs Celebs leg and lifts it on his shoulder. Celeb cheeks become red; Celeb felt like a cheap whore in this position. With no thought to it, Tobias slams into Celeb raw. "UHH~ TOBIAS~" Celeb screams out loud as he wraps his arms around Tobias' neck.  Celeb felt like he was going to de a mix of arousal and pain. </p><p>"F-Faster!" Celeb cries out. Tobias listens and speeds up his paste. Tobias felt like he was at the edge of his point. "I'm going to come~" Tobias groans. He speeds his paste-up, even more, to hear Celeb call out his name more "AHH~ TOBIAS~" Celeb trembles. With no warning strips, of cum shoots out of Celeb onto each other's chest. Tobias comes into Celeb a few seconds later. Celeb pants as he feels Tobias take his dick out of him. </p><p>"We're not just done yet," Tobias says Celeb looks at him with confusion. Tobias strokes Celebs cock and starts to feel him getting hard again "Ahh~ Fuck me again" Celeb moans. Tobias strips himself along with Celeb. Tobias couldn’t help but grin. He loved it when Celeb asked to get fucked. “Get on your hands and knees on the bed, and then spread that gorgeous ass of yours” Celeb moaned a little as Tobias stroked him once again, walking to the bed, he knelt on it, displaying himself to the other man. Resting his head on the bed, he spread his legs and reached around to curve his hands around his ass, tugging them apart to expose his hole to the room. His own sizable cock hung directly down, giving Tobias a perfect view of his growing arousal. Tobias couldn't feel but more aroused by Celeb in that position. </p><p>This time Tobias preps Celeb. The touch of cold lube that lands directly on Celebs slightly opened hole makes him flinch slightly but groaned as Tobias stroked one of his fingers around the tight ring of muscle. It felt like forever, but finally, one lubed finger started to firmly push inside him. Celeb's hands tightened on the headboard, his knuckles begin to turn white, groaning as Tobias somehow managed to hit his prostate on the first push.</p><p>He grunted as another finger slid in beside the first. It went in easily, despite Tobias' thick fingers. Celeb pushed back eagerly as Tobias fingerfucked him, spreading Celeb's hole in preparation for that gloriously thick cock.</p><p>The fingers left him and Celeb couldn’t help the whimper that had escaped him, as he was left empty. Tobias slowly enters him, making Celeb arch his back to the feeling of being whole in him again. "Tobias~" Celeb moans.  Tobias felt that Celeb was more adjusted to the stretch of Tobias.  Celeb moans, “Fuck me,” and Tobias slowly withdrew before shoving back into him. Celeb felt like he was in heaven as Tobias continues to slam into him. Sinful moans escaped Celeb that night.<br/>~~~~~~</p><p>Celeb opens his eyes lazily to see Tobias shirtless with only pants on while holding a drink "Morning sleepy head" Tobias says Celeb ruffles his air and rubs his eyes. "What happened?" Celeb asks as his memory fogs "we fucked" Tobias says then continues to drink his morning coffee. "Oh I'm going to get going now," Celeb says as he gets out of bed instantly he feels pain in his lower areas and groans in pain "Yeah sorry I went too hard there" Tobias chuckles Celeb glares at him. Celeb slowly starts putting his underwear on along with his pants. He searches for his shirt "Wheres my shirt?" Celeb asks as he turns around to Tobias. "Near the front door" Tobias winks Celeb looks at him with confusion. "What? What's it doing there?" Celeb wonders at the front door. "We also fucked on the wall near there" Tobias calls out. Celeb felt his cheeks heating. </p><p>Celeb grabs his shirt and struggling to put it on but finally, he got it on. "Well, I am going now" Celeb calls out to Tobias as he starts putting his shoes on. "Aww, you won't stay," Tobias says as he walks over to Celeb leaning on the wall. "I can't" With that Celeb opens the front door but turns around meeting Tobias' eyes. "Thank you" Celeb smiles with that he shuts the door leaving Tobias in his thoughts. "I guess I did help," Tobias says slowly Tobias's mind wonders over to Tris the way she broke up with him then to Celeb in bed and the way he- 'What am I thinking!?!' Tobias says his cheeks become hot while he rubs his eyes in frustration.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Drunkenly Sad Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Celeb finds out he's prego (Idk I kinda just spoil thing so I don't know how to write a chapter summary)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two months go by after the encounter with Tobias and lately Celeb has felt more under the weather he has ever felt in his life. Celeb groggily wakes up only to feel last night's dinner rising his throat. Celeb rushes to his bathroom. Opening the toilet lid he pukes feeling like his stomachs were throbbing. Celeb hears knocking on his door, Celeb quickly flushes the puke washing his face and hands. "I'm coming!" Celeb says he walks to open the door to see his parents standing there. "Mom? Dad? What are you doing here so early in the morning?" Celeb smiles. Both look nervously to their son "Well we need to talk with you about something very important" Andrew says Natalie nods her head in agreement with her husband. Celeb brings them inside to the living room. </p><p>"So what did you need to talk about," Celeb asks as he sits in front of them. "I and your mother kinda kept this from you until you were an old enough age" Andrew starts. Celeb looks at him with confusion "You can get pregnant" Celebs heart melted 'that's probably why I have been vomiting so much,' Celeb thinks. "Really wow why?" Celeb says nervously. "Your organs are female but on the outside, you're a male" Celebs mother, Natalie chimes in. "Oh okay" <br/>~~~~~~<br/>Celeb holds a positive pregnancy test, tears fell from his eyes he knew exactly who the father was. Celeb walks in front of the bathroom mirror to see himself gaining a little more weight. He places his hand on his stomach thinking of every possible side of Tobias finding out. Celeb knew that he has to avoid Tobias at all costs.</p><p>One Month Later<br/>Celeb felt like utter shit when he saw Tobias in the city as he was talking to his sister. "So are you and Four like good now?" Celeb says as he sees Tobias in the background. Tris turns around to see a smile at him which he smiled back. "Yeah he's just my friend nothing more and nothing less," Tris says as she hugs her brother. "Anway, what's up with your clothing choice?" Tris says as she scans her brother's body. There Celeb stood talking to his sister in a rather large hoodie and baggy pants. Celeb hearts beat fast his face started to become red. "I am just lazy at the moment?" Celeb scrunches his face as he places his hands in his hoodie pocket holding his hands tightly. Tris looks at him weirdly but brushes it aside "Alright whatever you say Celeb" Tris laughs. Tobias finishes talking to Eric walking over to Tris and Celeb. Celeb becomes scared "Uhh I guess I'll get going now," Celeb says as he quickly leaves. " Celeb! ugh, fine bye" Tris calls out she scratches her head wondering why he left in such a hurry. Tris turns around seeing Tobias focused on something. Tobias looks over to Celeb walking away from him he watches him as he stands there. "Four what are you doing?" Tris calls out. "We're heading out now so come along," Four says as he snaps out of his trance.    </p><p>"16 weeks into the pregnancy is killing me," Celeb says as he locks the door to his house. He sighs as he goes over to the mirror his stomach finally started to show after 16 weeks of carrying this child. "I should go to the doctor again" Celeb mutters. <br/>~~~~~~<br/>Celeb wonders the streets of Chicago only to see Peter, Celeb quickly turns around silently praying that Peter didn't see him but too late. "Celeb is that you" Peter calls out. Celeb could hear the footsteps of Peter behind him. Celeb stays quiet but a hand grabs his shoulder  "AHH" Celeb screams as he gets shoved on the ground. "Celeb don't you remember these few months back," Peter says as he ghosts over his lips. </p><p>"Get off me!" Celeb says as he struggles underneaths Peters's grip. "Hmm how about no" Peter smashes his lips onto Celebs as he slowly feels his way down to Celebs pants. Celeb struggles, even more, trying to get out of his grip once more. Tears start to fall from Celeb's eyes all he could think about was his baby. </p><p>"Peter?" Celeb was grateful to hear that voice again. Peter stops in his tracks to see Tobias standing there with an angry look on his face clenching his fists. Tobias' face becomes soft as he sees Celeb in tears. "Get off of Celeb," Tobias says as he looks back at Peter. Peter slowly gets off of him "Your disgusting Peter" Tobias says he walks up to Peter smiling at him. "C-Come on I haven't done anything wrong he was coming onto me" Peter stuttered as he slowly walks back. "You tried to sexually assault Celeb again," Tobias says with that Tobias swings his fist meeting Peters face. Peter falls on the ground with a thud. Peter groans "as he slowly backs away on the floor. </p><p>Tobias turns to Celeb who was now sitting up watching the whole scene happening in front of him. Tobias walks up to Celeb holding his arm out. Celeb looks up to Tobias meeting his eyes. "Your safe now," Tobias says. Celeb grabs his arm lifting himself. Celeb was about to go his way home but Tobias stops him "Wait" Tobias says as he grabs Celebs arm. Celeb turns around to mett Tobias eye contact once again "At least let me walk you home" Tobias says.</p><p>Celeb nods his head mumbling a "Thank you"  and so there Celeb was walking with the unborns father. Celeb wraps his hands around his stomach as he walks along with Tobias. "Why are out at this time of night?" Tobias speaks up. "I just needed fresh air because things have come up that is kinda hard to explain" Celeb mumbles, Tobias looks over to Celeb but back down to the ground. "Really? oh well, I hope things will get better" Tobias smiles. Celeb felt like his world was breaking 'thing is I don't know if they are going to get better' Celeb thinks he sighs. "So why are you out?" Celeb asks "I just needed fresh air," Tobias says.</p><p>Celeb nods then finally could see his house "Well thanks for walking me home" Celeb says as he looks up to Tobias. "No problem," Tobias says he felt like he needed to clear something up with Celeb. He watches him walk to his front door but Tobias stops him. "Wait!" Tobias calls outs Celeb turns around looking at Tobias hearing his heart yet again pounding in his ears.  "Y-Yes" Celeb stutters Tobias walks up to Celeb pinning him onto the front door. </p><p>"Why do you keep avoiding me?" Tobias whispers as he glances at Celeb's lips. "I- Well- It's complicated" Celeb rambles. "Look you can tell me anything okay?" Tobias says as he cups Celeb's cheeks. "I'm pregnant and y-your the father" Celeb whispers. Tobias looks at him with sadness "Your pregnant how?" Tobias ask. "My organs are female I didn't know until two months later of our encounter with each other I honestly don't know what to do" Celeb rambles "I'm so scared Tobias I really am" Celeb sobs. Tobias smashes his lips onto the Celeb. Tobias moves his lips while Celeb stood there in shock yet again but he slowly gives in as he starts to move his own to both in sync to some form of rhythm. Celeb pulls back "What does this mean?" Celeb whispers. Tobias didn't know what to say but just hugs him. </p><p>"Its okay everything is going to be alright"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>